It is well known in the manufacture of motor vehicles to utilize a workstand to support large, heavy pieces and permit assembly and testing of components thereof. Motor vehicles are typically assembled from modules and a typical workstand is constructed to allow worker access to permit successive steps of as much of the sub-assembly of a module as practical.
Existing workstands are designed to allow the rotation of a workpiece to permit access from a number of angles. Many of these workstands utilized external drives, such as hydraulic or electric or air motors, to provide the rotation force necessary to manipulate cumbersome modules. In addition these workstands are typically anchored to the assembly floor to provide a stable base and to allow for safe access to an external power source. In addition, existing workstands generally utilize a shot pin locking mechanism which permits the positive rotational location of the workpiece in predetermined positions. Other existing rotary workstands utilize rotary locks.
The modules for assembling motor vehicles have been growing larger and heavy and more complex in recent years. I here are manufacturing flow and cost advantages to performing as many operations as possible on a single module in a single rotary workstand. The increased size of these modules are making rotary manipulation using existing workstands difficult, expensive and inefficient. What is needed is a workstand that allows for the manual rotary manipulation of these modern modules for motor vehicles. The envisioned workstand would allow operators access to all aspects of a module during the manufacturing process with minimal effort and a minimal number of required operator movements.